


Frozen Enchantment

by GirlKaito



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKaito/pseuds/GirlKaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the year 2013, and the movie Frozen is taking American theaters by storm.  I'm just an ordinary 23 year old girl, who is just as obsessed as the next person.  It's just days after I have seen the movie, and just days before Christmas, when I discover that the movie is very real... When Elsa herself appears, claiming that I'm the key to stopping an inter-dimensional threat, I willingly rise to the challenge, and travel with her to Arendelle.  But can I really handle such an impossible task?  Or have I bitten off a lot more than I can chew, effectively sealing the fates of both of our worlds...and possibly even more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-insert fanfic which I have been writing since I first saw Frozen in theaters, and I hope to find even more fans on this site as well as others I'm already on!

_It all happened so fast, I hardly had any time to react. It was almost like a scene from a movie, literally. And that's because, in a way, it was._

 

It was a Monday, just two days before Christmas. I was driving home from my dad's house, having spent the weekend with him and his girlfriend for my Christmas get-together with them. I was heading west on the interstate, maybe 30 or 45 minutes into the 2 hour and about 20 minute drive home, just reaching one of the cities that I use as a checkpoint of sorts during the trip, and saw something....completely unexpected. My jaw hung, my eyes bulged, as I tried to make sense of what I saw, knowing that I wasn't dreaming, but unable to believe it.

Flying just a little ways overhead with her ice powers, was none other than Elsa, from the newest Disney movie Frozen, which was still playing in theaters. I had no idea how she was real, how she was here, right where I was, and I also didn't know she could use her powers to fly. I mean sure, the ice coming from her hands were powerful, pulsating wintry auras, so perhaps she learned a new skill. That's when I saw the intense look on her face, as well as just how much ice she was using to stay airborne, obviously fleeing from something, yet with determination and anger.

My adrenaline rushed, my instincts screamed. I didn't take another moment to think. I pulled over quicker than you could blink as all the other cars on the interstate kept going, not knowing how to react to the flying woman, and I jerked open my door, screaming her name. "ELSA!!!"

The snow queen jerked her head at me in extreme surprise. Our eyes locked, but just for a moment. She gazed back towards the south, then flew straight down to my car, and without missing a beat, I unlocked the doors right as she gripped the handle tightly, jerking open the door and climbing in. As we both closed our doors behind us, she commanded "Drive, drive!" I jerked my head around to make sure there were no cars coming, and slammed my foot on the gas pedal, flooring it back onto the road, reaching the speed limit in no time, heart racing as the Snow Queen from my latest Disney movie obsession buckles herself into the passenger seat of my Subaru Forester, not knowing exactly what was happening, or what I had just gotten myself into, but knowing I was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it. Elsa is here. She's real. And she's here, in my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief, but when I first started writing the story I was just trying to get things out there and make chapters, and just, yeah. XD;;

My heart pounds as I drive, unable to believe who is sitting right next to me, in the passenger seat of my car. Elsa, from Frozen, is in my car. And she’s freaking out. I can feel the temperature in my car starting to drop, the passenger window starts to fog and freeze up, as does the seatbelt. I glance over at her and can see the look of panic and fear on her face, and want nothing more than to comfort her.

I reach over and grab her hand tight in mine. “Elsa calm down! It’s ok, I’m here for you. What’s going on? What’re you running from? And where’s Anna?”

“She’s in trouble, Arendelle too. I tried to protect them, I really did, but I kept being chased away. Their magic is too powerful, I can’t do it alone. But I have to save them somehow!”

I squeeze her hand tighter. “Elsa, I’m here, I’ll help you however I can. Just relax, calm down, remember the love you and Anna share, how deeply you love and care for her. You have to calm down, not only to get your powers under control, but so you can think logically. Take some deep breaths, relax, and tell me what’s happening when you can.”

I have absolutely no idea what’s going on, how or why this fictional character became real, but I want nothing more than to help her, to calm her down, and reunite her and Anna yet again.

After several moments of the queen taking several deep breaths, the temperature in my car returns to normal, the window returns to normal, and her hand stops trembling in mine. She takes a few normal breaths, and then turns to me. I glance back at her for a moment, and give her hand a reassuring squeeze with a warm smile, before returning my eyes to the road. Elsa also returns her gaze forward, and begins to speak. “I’m not sure how well you’ll take this, but what I’m about to say is nothing but the truth.”

I do one of my weird laugh-like scoffs. “The fact that you’re even here, real flesh and blood, is enough. Go ahead, explain away.”

Elsa takes a deep breath, carefully thinking over her words, and how she’s going to explain her situation to me. My hand grips my steering wheel as I ride with traffic, swallowing hard as the moment of silence is broken by her voice.

“As you know, I’m originally a fictional character from the newest Disney movie, Frozen.”

I’m taken completely aback as she states this fact, having to shoot her a shocked glance, but she just smiles warmly back with understanding before continuing.

“You’ve seen the movie Enchanted, which has the fairytale mingling with reality through a magic portal. Well…that’s kind of what happened here. That’s how I am here, in a sense. Arendelle and Anna are being held captive by some powerful forces. And I was chased away…” I glanced over at her at the sound of sorrow in her voice, and could see the emotions playing on her face. “I’ve tried so many times to fight back, to get back and save her, to save Arendelle, but each time I was driven away. The magic we’re dealing with is powerful and strange, which is how I know of my existence here as a fictional movie character, as well as how this world functions. I was fortunate in that sense at least…but now I have no clue how to save Arendelle from these new evil forces.”

She goes quiet so I can absorb what she said, and I can’t help but giggle. “Oh my god, Frozen just went Enchanted, and crossed over into reality, and somehow, I got to be the lucky one this time! This is so awesome!” I glance over at her with a big silly, yet embarrassed grin. “I’m sorry, I mean not about the situation itself, but the fact that I’m able to help out. I mean, I’ll do whatever I can to help you out, of course.”

Elsa smiles with joy, “That’s exactly what I was hoping to hear, thank you so much.”

“No problem, I’d do anything to protect and save those I cared about, and I care about you and Anna. I mean, Frozen was such a great movie, and it really impacted me in so many ways. So, I’ll do anything to protect the love you and Anna share.”

Elsa smiles at me, with a gentle, warm smile, though she senses something. “Thank you… That means a lot. Though, I sense there’s more to it, based on your words.”

I blush, not realizing my voice and facial expressions gave away my own inner turmoil. I realize I still have her left hand in my right, and try to pull away in embarrassment, but she prevents me from doing so, holding it in both her hands, which feel warm and comforting. “Your voice trembled, and your hand still is. There’s more to your story.”

I swallow hard. “It’s alright,” she gently speaks, “you can tell me.”

Elsa or not, I’m not used to this from anyone, though it’s also really nice. So, with a deep breath, I decide to open up.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I confide in Elsa, some things that still bother me even to this day. She's just too perceptible to allow my emotions to be hidden away unnoticed.

I gotta admit, it's strange having a fictional character come to life, much like how it happened in the movie Enchanted. Having that character realize it though, understanding that they were originally fictional in my world, and knowing how my world works, breaking the fourth wall in a sense, is even stranger. I mean sure, it saves lots of time and explanations, and right now time is of the essence. And to even have Elsa herself seemingly powerless against these dark forces, that right there tells me that they are indeed some powerful magical forces at work here. I worry for Arendelle, and Anna who is still trapped there. Hopefully Olaf and Kristoff are doing their best to help keep her and the city safe.

But then there's Elsa herself... She's real, sitting in my car, using that sisterly sixth sense of hers to sense the turmoil and inner storm I've had of my own these past few days. I don't know how she did it, but I'm not all that surprised. So, what could it hurt, confiding in her?

Elsa smiles patiently as I take a deep breath, trying to get my own words together. "Hey, you helped me calm down, so let me help you."

I softly chuckle at her words. "You're a kind person, Elsa." I take a deep breath in, exhale it out, then breathe in again to speak. "Truth is, ever since I saw the movie—Frozen—I've been obsessing over it so bad. It really affected me in so many ways. The storyline was wonderful, the music, and I really felt the struggles between you and Anna... I cried so many times, and I really felt for you both. You were doing what you felt was right to protect her, doing what you could to keep her safe, that incident from your childhood having scarred and terrified you greatly. And Anna had no idea why you shut her out...and she tried, time and time again to spend time with you... And when your parents died...it broke my heart... Seeing Anna by herself at the funeral, trying again to reconnect with you, and seeing your own grief..."

I swallow hard as I feel a slight tremble in my own voice again, and glance over at the snow queen, worried that my bringing up her painful past would be a bad move. But she just smiles reassuringly at me, her eyes saying that she's ok. She gently squeezes my hand, urging me to continue, and seeing that kindness in her eyes calms me some. "I'm sorry for bringing that up..." I clear my throat to try and regain my voice. "Well, overall the movie was amazing, because, I really have a thing for sisterly love and relationships, seeing sisters getting to be together, be best friends, family, through and through. This movie was the absolute best for that..."

I sigh sadly. "Truth is...I wish I had a sister...more than anything in this world..." My sorrow-drenched words actually sap the smile from Elsa's face, as she starts to feel my own pain leaking through. She gazes at me with light concern, comforting empathy, and gives my hand yet another squeeze between both of hers.

"...Elsa...I _did_ have a sister... Well, sort of... Y'see, she was born 4 years before me, but died a month later... She had a lot of medical problems, so she wouldn't have had a good life anyways. But, I feel bad saying I don't have a sister, when I do...but, then I hate bringing up something so sad, like the fact that I have a sister who was born and died before me. I mean, it's awkward but...I dunno...I just feel bad either way..." I swallow down a lump, the tears returning to my eyes, trying to hold them back. "I guess...I don't really know why, but I really want a sister... I wish I had one, so bad... I grew up an only child, no friends, no one to play with, to count on, to really have any kind of relationship with like you and Anna have now... I envy you both so much...you have everything I ever wanted..." My voice catches as the tears finally escape from my eyes and run down my face. "That's why I want nothing more than to save you and Anna and Arendelle, to protect what you both have. And also because I love you both so much too. I mean, I don't want to sound like I don't care or anything, 'cause I do!"

A soft sob escapes, though I try desperately to keep it together. Elsa uses her ice powers to gently remove the tears from my face, and she's smiling very warmly when I glance over at her. I fear I may have babbled out too much, sounded weird or annoying, but that look on her face really soothes those fears.

"...You know, you haven't even told me your name yet."

I blush in embarrassment at her gentle, simple statement. "It's Kendra."

"Kendra... That's a very beautiful name."

I chuckle lightly, "I get that a lot."

"Well you should, it fits a beautiful girl like yourself."

I blush with a modest smile. "Oh I'm not all that... You and Anna are the beautiful ones..."

She squeezes my still captive hand again, still smiling that warm, gentle smile of hers. "Your modesty matches your words. It stems from the pain of loneliness you grew up with." I say nothing, so she continues. "Kendra, I'm ever so grateful that you're willing to help me save Arendelle. And your words really touched me."

She catches my gaze as I steal a glance over at her, and the amount of love on that smiling face warms me up inside. But her next words are enough to shock me to my core. "So how about Anna and I become your sisters?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything said in this is true. I'm not making anything up for the sake of this story. It really _is_ as if Elsa herself appeared during my drive home that day. I hope you guys are liking this so far! I'm trying not to upload all of my currently finished chapters all at once, but I can if you want me to! I currently have 22 chapters finished, and chapter 23 is nearly complete. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

There’s no way I heard that right. There’s just **no** way.

“W…what?!”

Elsa just smiles with patience and understanding. “You heard me. How would you like Anna and I to become your sisters? I’m sure she would readily agree to it.”

I’m so shocked by Elsa’s question, I almost start crying again, my emotions still all over the place. “Elsa…” I breathe out, so many feelings lacing her name. Shock, disbelief, hope, apprehension, eagerness, and love…

Elsa yet again uses her powers to remove the new moisture glistening in my eyes, the icy wind oddly soothing to them. There’s no pain, no discomfort, not even with my contacts, and I feel proud that she’s gained such control over her powers. “Kendra, everyone deserves to know the love of a sister. And right now, I can think of no one more deserving than you. Anna and I have rekindled our relationship as sisters, so it’s only fair that you get to experience it as well. And I’m sure Anna would love nothing more than to help you out as well.”

I sniffle with a smile, trying to rein in my emotions again, eyes still glued to the road and the cars in front of me. “Elsa…I would love nothing more, than to have you both as my sisters…” I manage a glance at her, and she’s wearing the biggest, happiest smile, it’s almost like the one she wore when she used her powers for good in her kingdom, when they were well received, and when she and Anna were skating around the ice rink she created in the castle courtyard. It’s a smile that makes me feel really happy, just seeing it. She squeezes my hand tight, and I squeeze hers in return, smiling back at her for all of the moment I allow myself to, returning my gaze yet again to the road so I can still drive safely, not wanting to harm either of us.

Elsa finally relinquishes my hand so I can return it to the steering wheel, driving with both hands now instead of just one, but the feeling of her warm touch still lingers. It already feels like I have a sister…and I revel at the new feelings bubbling up inside of me. However, after a few moments of basking in the warmth, it’s time we got down to business.

“Kendra…I believe now I must explain further of what is going on with Arendelle.”

I nod in understanding. “Sounds good to me. Once we figure out what we can do, we’ll do it.”

“Well, these dark, magical forces I spoke of, not only did they connect my world with yours, but they placed some kind of spell on them. The truth is, you are the only person who can see me, or hear me.”

I’m actually shocked by this, wondering how stupid I probably looked back when I pulled over on the interstate to call out to Elsa. But I’m also relieved, because it means she’s safer here too.

“So when you showed such willingness to help me,” Elsa continues, “you have no idea how happy that made me, for you are my only hope. It’s part of the spell the dark magic has in place. Our worlds are connected, though only one would be able to see and hear me. That person is you, and I feel as if it is no coincidence, but fate that brought us together.” I blush heavily. “Kendra, blood or not, I feel it is our destiny to be connected as sisters; you, me, and Anna.”

I blush more with a sheepish, shy smile. “Elsa, why do you have to be so…so…agh I dunno the word!” I giggle, still blushing, and Elsa joins me in some laughter.

“It’s alright, I understand, more than you probably realize.”

“Right,” I lightly chuckle, feeling light as a feather thanks to this new, strange turn of events. “So then, Elsa, I guess now we figure out, how are we going to get back to Arendelle, and how am I going to be able to help you stop these dark, magical forces, and save Arendelle?”

Elsa doesn’t respond, so I turn to look at her, and am a little surprised to see she’s just giving me a knowing smirk.

“Easy.”


End file.
